Titanium
by RainbowDragon127
Summary: Just read it. I suck at summaries anyways. :D ONESHOT! 3


**A Youtube video inspired me to do this. Part of me wants me to do this; the other not really. But, please feel free to read it and review. Tell me if there's anything I can improve on. Probably on grammar. LOL. Titanium is written by David Guetta and sang by Sia Furler. Rise of the Guardians is created by DreamWorks. (obviously)**

**_You shout it out_**

I giggled as Bunnymund bit the cookie, falling for my prank. His eyes widened and burned with fury. I laughed some more.

" You bloody showpony! Go getta life! Don't ya have anything else to do?" yelled Bunnymund. " You're useless ya know that? How could ya even be a guardian?"

**_But I can't hear a word you say_**

" Bunny! That's not nice! Jack Frost is a great and important guardian!" scolded Toothiana. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. I just stood there, speechless and shocked, at his words. I mean, I was used to his harsh words and all. But, calling me "useless" was what struck me.

_I'm talking loud, not saying much _

" No Tooth. It's-it's okay. He's...right." I tried to control myself and stop myself from showing that I was hurt. Mixed emotions whirled inside me. I was worried that maybe I was useless. I was also angry that how easily he forgotten that I saved us from being not believed in.

**_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_**

" Jack. Do not feel sad. We all appreciate you and your membership." assured North, casting a glance at Bunnymund. Sandy flew over and patted my back and smiled. Bunnymund snorted.

" Most of us." he muttered, then looked away.

**_You shoot me down, but I get up_**

I looked down, feeling a little depressed. But then, I straightened and shot Bunnymund the iciest glare I can give.

" You know what? You don't want me here? Fine! You got your wish!" Then, I flew off. I didn't even look back when _most of _them called my name.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**_

_**Cut me down**_

I flew to my usual lonely spot: Antarctica. I landed on an icy cliff. Why did I leave? Because of kangaroo mad at me for fooling around? Not an excuse at all.

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

I'm definitely going back. Who's going to miss me? No one. Especially Bunny. Seriously? Telling ME to go get a life? He DID NOT know me before I was Jack Frost! He should stop bursting out with unnecessary comments!

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

Maybe I shouldn't have been brought back to life by Man in the Moon. Then, I wouldn't have to be like this. I got to say, I miss my sister dearly.

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones.**_

Let Bunnymund yell all he want! Let him think I have no feelings! It's not going to hurt me!

_**I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

I stared at Man in the Moon, scowling.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**_

* * *

_**Stone-hard, machine gun**_

" Bunnymund! Look at what you did! He's still a child!" yelled Toothiana.

" He's one of us. Part of our family." added North. Sandy made an image showing them running after Jack.

**_Firing at the ones who run_**

" Find him? Are ya guys crazy? That trickster probably will come running back in minutes!" yelled Bunnymund.

" After you calling him useless? Telling him to go get a life?" yelled Toothiana." I think not!" She sped out to find her friend.

_**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

Bunnymund jumped into a hole he made and closed it up. North and Sandy exchanged glances and sighed.

* * *

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**_

Tooth shivered as she looked through the snowy blizzard. Her vision blurred. Then, she saw a blob. It was Jack.

" Jack!" she called.

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

I heard someone called out my name. It sounded like...Tooth? I turned and saw her struggling to fly though the powerful wind.

" Wind, stop." I said. The wind got milder.

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

The wind grew milder, making it easy for Toothiana to fly to Jack.

" Jack! I was worried!" she yelled. " You belong with us!"

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

I was stunned.

" You shouldn't be out here. You'll freeze." I told her.

" Jack." she whispered. She held my shoulders.

" We need you." she said. I looked at her in silence. I hugged her and she hugged my back. Tears seeped out from my eyes. She's someone. Someone that cared.

_**I am titanium**_

**Okay! So, happy ending! :) Please review! Sorry if it's not that good. Bye! :D**


End file.
